


Singing

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine watches Kurt sing for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing

HEY, Blaine greets Mr. Hummel when he opens the door. 

HEY, HOW ARE YOU? Mr. Hummel asks and Blaine can’t help the warm feeling he always gets whenever he sees Kurt’s dad signing just for him. It should make him feel angry that his boyfriend’s dad is willing to learn sign when his own still refuses, but he choses to focus on the good and not the bad. It’s easier that way. 

I’M GOOD. IS KURT HERE? I’M A LITTLE EARLY? he asks. 

KURT’S UPSTAIRS, Mr. Hummel signs, opening the door wider so that Blaine can step inside. He takes his shoes off and smiles when Mr. Hummel motions for him to go on up. Blaine makes his way up the stairs and travels the familiar path to Kurt’s bedroom. The door is cracked open and Blaine knows he should be polite and knock before he just opens the door, but the sight of Kurt moving around to the music causes his hand to to pause before he can make a sound. Instead, he pushes the door open a tiny bit more and catches Kurt’s reflection in the mirror. His chin his held up with pride and a self assuredness that Blaine always loved about Kurt, but it’s different now. It’s not so much of a show, it’s completely natural. 

He’s singing, Blaine realizes as Kurt’s mouth moves over different words that Blaine will never be able to hear, but it’s beautiful all the same. Kurt was clearly born to do this and he doesn’t have to be hearing to know that he’s good. He can see it. Kurt’s not just listening to the music, he’s becoming the song and it’s one of the most breathtaking things Blaine has ever seen. He’s actually feeling the music like Blaine does, letting it sink into his soul. It’s no wonder that Kurt got into the most prestigious dramatic arts school in the country — he’s like nothing Blaine’s ever seen before. 

Blaine leans against the door frame and crosses his arms, content to watch the wonderful show in front of him. He can’t point to one specific reason why the sight of Kurt singing moves him so much, its more of a combination of all of it. It’s the way his face fills with passion when he’s doing something he clearly loves. It’s like Blaine’s getting to know Kurt all over again in a completely different light. Learning about another side of him… it’s not a better or more beautiful side, but different and lovely just the same. Like the first breath Blaine took after Kurt signed to him the first time. Or the moment their lips first touched. The first ‘I love you.’ He’s been getting to know Kurt for months and each time he feels like he understands just what Kurt is about, he discovers that there’s still so much more. 

Singing? This is a great deal more and Blaine never wants it to stop. He can’t wait for them to get to New York. Kurt will get on the stage where be belongs with the bright lights shining down on him and the entire world will take notice. The city will fall to its knees at the raw talent of his perfect boyfriend and Blaine will be there to see it all. Then they’ll go home together and Kurt will cook him a beautiful dinner and make sassy comments and when he’s signing ‘good night’ Blaine will wonder if there’s a single side of Kurt that he won’t love fearlessly and forever. 

Kurt’s eyes catch his in the mirror and he turns around surprised to see Blaine and just the slightest bit of a blush at being caught performing to an empty room. 

DON’T STOP, I WANT TO WATCH YOU SING, he waves him on, praying that he’ll continue for him and won’t get too embarrassed and stop. 

BUT YOU CAN’T EVEN HEAR ME, Kurt looks at him fondly and just a little bit confused. 

I CAN SEE YOU, AND YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL. 

Kurt shakes his head and laughs, but he turns up the radio so that Blaine can feel the bass and continues to sing for him and Blaine’s pretty sure that someday in their future, they’re going to be doing this in an apartment all their own after they’ve just said ‘I do’ and promised each other the world.


End file.
